Témoin Assigné
by Aoheili
Summary: "Je me revois parfaitement aujourd'hui, lié à lui par une petite poigne timide au dessus de nos deux valises. J'avais un pied en arrière et la main en avant, la représentation même de notre rencontre absolument charnière" Nous nous entendions mieux que quiconque, jusqu'à ce qu'il change complètement, qu'il devienne réservé et manipulateur, qu'il se laisse tomber. Et j'étais témoin.
1. Un secret les premiers temps

notes :

Ça fait longtemps que j'ai l'idée de cette fiction -qui m'est d'ailleurs très chère-, et que les premiers chapitres sont rédigés, alors j'ai décidé de commencer à la poster. Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitres elle contiendra, mais sans doute moins de 10. Je tiens aussi à dire que j'essaye du mieux que je peux à vous offrir le même ressenti dans la transcription que celui que je ressens quand j'y pense, même si la différence est encore assez perturbante.

Je tiens aussi à dire qu'il y aura beaucoup de sauts dans le temps entre la rentrée du perso principal sa 5ème année (il en est là quand l'histoire commence). J'essaye d'être claire dans les indices que je laisse par rapport à la situation temporelle des scènes, mais si jamais ça ne l'est pas assez, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Bonne lecture ?

Aoheili

* * *

**Témoin Assigné**

**I**

_**Un secret les premiers temps...**_

Aujourd'hui non plus il n'est pas venu manger. Il jeûne de plus en plus souvent.

Quand je demande à Blaise s'il ne l'a pas vu, il me propose d'aller me faire voir parce qu'il n'a pas que ça à faire de le surveiller, et puis que je lui passe la carafe à la fin, au lieu de jouer à la fillette Quand je demande à Drago, il me répond par un regard dédaigneux, et je n'insiste pas. Quand je demande à Théodore, il me dit qu'il l'a vu à la bibliothèque, mais en fait il se pourrait que ce soit hier ou encore la semaine dernière, après tout ce sont les livres qui l'intéressent, pas les lecteurs. Quand je demande à Pansy, elle me conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans les toilettes, il doit être en train de se suicider à cause de sa vie sociale aussi remplie que le cerveau d'un cracmol. Enfin, quand je demande à Vincent et Gregory, je n'obtiens rien d'autre que des éclaboussures de viande grasse mélangée à leur salive, un grognement et un poing qui se serre.

Je m'essuie le visage de leurs giclures puis déclare qu'ils servent tous à rien de toute façon, et je pars avant qu'un ne me lance une réplique acerbe. En sortant de la Grande Salle, je croise Millicent et lui demande si elle ne l'a pas vu. Son visage se déforme en une grimace et je continue ma route alors que sa bouche mime un crachat.

Je m'ennuie terriblement au château, chose qui pourrait paraître anormale dans ce sanctuaire d'élèves et de magie. Mes pas traînent sur le sol gris. Gris comme le ciel aujourd'hui. Gris comme mon moral. J'avance et je ne sais pas où je vais.

Sa voix s'est éteinte pendant quatre jours entiers. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a regardé deux fois en tout ; après m'avoir claqué la porte au nez en sortant d'une classe, alors qu'il croyait être le dernier, sans aucune excuse, juste un bref coup d'oeil... et maintenant.

Là, tout de suite, en cet instant. Il ne fait pas encore tout à fait nuit mais tout le monde est couché. J'entends le ronflement de Gregory et les gémissements de Vincent, qui ne cessent plus depuis trois jours, depuis que son père lui a demandé de devenir mangemort.

Mon rideau de baldaquin n'est pas complètement fermé. Allongé sur le côté, la tête sur l'oreiller, je fixe le lit à ma droite. Il me regarde, pour la deuxième fois en quatre jours. Il me fait peur, mais je ne cille pas. Il a la tête posée sur son oreiller et il me scrute de la même manière que moi. Ses traits sont tendus, je vois ses pensées grouiller derrière ses yeux, ceux-là même qui me fixent, et me fixent, et continuent encore à me fixer...

Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotis, pourtant, dans le silence pesant du dortoir, elle retentit jusqu'à couvrir les gémissements de Vincent :

- Tu dors les yeux ouverts, maintenant ?

J'esquisse un sourire, mais il s'efface aussitôt. Ses yeux me transpercent complètement et se plissent lorsque ses sourcils se froncent.

- Ferme-la, répond-il d'une voix plate en remontant la couverture sur son visage.

Il se retourne sur son côté gauche, et je ne vois plus que le sommet de son crâne. Je retiens mon envie d'aller le frapper en mordant avec force mon pouce. Il m'énerve tellement...

J'ai mis un temps fou à m'endormir cette nuit là. La scène ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit, écartant mon envie de m'endormir un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle recommençait un tour. Tout ça mêlé à une autre scène bien plus ancienne.

Nous étions en première année, seuls tous les deux dans le dortoir. Cela faisait quelques semaines que nous avions fait connaissance déjà, et chaque journée était une maille en plus dans notre écharpe de camaraderie. À cette époque, les mailles ne s'accrochaient dans rien de malvenu. Elles étaient très bien ajustées, très bien juxtaposées, très solides. Je ne voyais pas le bout de l'écharpe, et je ne souhaitais pas le voir.

J'étais assis sur mon lit, les rideaux du baldaquin rabattus pour avoir plus de lumière. Je lisais L'Oracle des rêves, oublié par un élève à la bibliothèque -ou laissé volontairement ? il n'y avait pas de nom sur la deuxième de couverture-, un livre palpitant sur l'interprétation des rêves. Et puis tout d'un coup il était venu à ma rencontre, m'avait demandé s'il pouvait me poser une question, et s'était assis en tailleur face à moi.

- Quel est ton plus grand secret ? m'avait-il demandé, les yeux brillants.

- C'est quoi cette question ? m'étais-je étonné. Tu veux le divulguer à tout le monde ?

Il avait fermé les rideaux de soie, nous entourant d'une teinte verte sombre. Nous étions dans la demi-pénombre, tous les deux enfoncés sur le matelas, à regarder les traits obscurcis de l'autre, à écouter le clapotis des eaux du lac contre les vitres, à humer la proximité de nos deux corps, de nos deux personnes si différentes que le destin avait voulu réunir un beau jour.

- C'est pour officialiser notre rencontre. On doit s'avouer le plus grand, le plus sombre, le plus inavouable des secrets !

- Je ne peux pas avouer un secret inavouable, enfin, l'avais-je contredis en haussant les sourcils de consternation.

- Bon, alors le plus inavouable sera le jour où on se séparera. Aujourd'hui, c'est le plus grand, avait-il corrigé en replaçant sa mèche en arrière avec un souci de perfection capillaire que je connaissais déjà comme sa manie première.

Je n'avais pas envie de songer au jour où nous nous séparerions. Cela dit, je trouvais ce concept très amusant. Un secret les premiers temps, un secret les derniers temps.

- Tu sais déjà lequel tu vas me dire ? l'avais-je questionné avec curiosité.

Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon comme lui pouvait avoir comme secret ? Il me semblait irréprochable.

- Oui, murmura-t-il, en avançant doucement sa tête vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres... j'ai... j'ai déjà...

- Déjà quoi ? l'avais-je hâté avec impatience en souriant tout de même.

- J'ai déjà tué quelqu'un, avait-il lâché en prenant un regard triste.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? m'étais-je exclamé en lui prenant l'épaule pour le remuer, comme s'il n'avait pas pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je te jure que non. C'était un accident... je...

Il avait placé ses mains devant son visage et celle-ci tomba mollement sur sa poitrine.

- Tu es un... assassin ? avais-je chuchoté, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

Il avait répondu quelque chose mais seul un bredouillement incompréhensible avait réussi à traverser ses mains.

- T'as dit quoi ? avais-je demandé en regardant son visage se découvrir lentement de ses paloches.

- Que toi t'es vraiment un gros naïf.

Il avait ri aux éclats en mimant ma tête étonnée par sa déclaration et je lui avais lancé un oreiller sur la tête pour qu'il arrête de se ficher de moi. En charge de revanche, il m'avait poussé au niveau du torse avec son pied nu et j'étais tombé à la renverse sur mes oreillers.

- Hahahaha ! l'avais-je entendu rire avant que je me jette sur lui, transformant son éclat en hoquet de surprise.

- Tu vas en bouffer des plumes et du tissu ! l'avais-je menacé en lui refourguant tout ce que mon lit possédait.

Après plusieurs minutes de bataille acharnée, qui s'était arrêtée brutalement au moment où il m'avait donné un autre coup de pied mais cette fois ci près de l'oeil, nous nous étions dévisagé en silence. J'avais porté ma main sur mon visage, craignant qu'il eût été blessé, et lui m'avait regardé avec anxiété.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai ?

- Très très mal, avais-je assuré, mais mon sourire m'avait trahi.

Il avait soupiré, s'était recoiffé, et m'avait dit :

- J'ai trouvé quel secret t'avouer.

- Je pars si tu te fiches une fois de plus de ma tête !

- Non. Cette fois je suis sérieux. Un jour ma voisine moldue est venue chez moi. Elle avait douze ans, ça s'est passé l'année dernière. Nous étions seuls et jouions à construire une tente dans ma chambre avec pleins de couvertures. Tout d'un coup, elle a enlevé son haut -orange très moche avec une grosse fleur verte en plein milieu-, et m'a demandé de la toucher là, m'avait-il raconté en tendant son doigt sur ma poitrine.

Je ne respirais même plus. J'étais estomaqué. Que me racontait-il ? Dis donc !

- Tu as touché ses seins ? lui avais-je demandé les yeux ronds.

- C'était tout plat. Comme les nôtres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! avais-je lancé en croisant ses yeux rieurs. C'est vrai quoi, tu peux pas dire "nôtres".

- Si je dis "comme les miens", c'est faire croire que toi tu as des seins de fille !

- J'ai pas des seins de fille ! m'étais-je exclamé en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, indigné.

- Ah, ça, c'est ce que tu dis ! Tu veux que je regarde pour que je te dise s'ils sont comme les miens ?

- Non ! Tu vas me les toucher comme tu l'as fait sur la fille ! l'avais-je rabroué en me levant à-demi.

- Mais non. Si tu me le demandes pas je ne vais pas le faire. Et ma voisine me l'avait demandé, dans son cas.

- Et ça fait quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- De toucher une fille !

- Rien.

- C'est pas un grand secret alors si ça ne t'a rien fait !

- Si tout de même parce que la situation était un peu gênante. Et mes parents ne le savent pas, donc tu vois que c'est un secret.

Je savais bien qu'il était irréprochable. Et j'étais presque sûr que si aujourd'hui ce secret était considéré comme "grand", quand nous nous séparerions celui qu'il nommera "inavouable" ne sera alors pas très grave.

- Et le tien alors ? m'avait-il réclamé.

- J'ai cassé la baguette magique de mon père et j'ai laissé croire que c'était de la faute de ma mère.

- Han ! avait-il soufflé en portant sa main devant sa bouche. Pourquoi tu l'as cassée ?

- J'étais très en colère, avais-je confessé, piteusement.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu soupçonner ta mère ?

- Elle est moldue. Il a lui-même imaginé qu'elle avait confondu sa baguette pour un morceau de bois à mettre dans la cheminée, parce que quand il est revenu, elle n'y était plus (j'avais soigneusement caché les dégâts), et le feu brûlait dans l'âtre.

Il n'avait soufflé mot à la suite de la déclaration, et je m'étais demandé si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de partager nos secrets.

- Tu es sang-mêlé, alors ?

- Oui. Je sais, c'est mal vu quand on est à Serpentard.

Il avait haussé les épaules et avait rappelé qu'il avait touché les seins d'une moldue, ce qui m'avait fait rire.

- Que s'est-il passé entre tes parents après ?

- Ils se sont violemment disputés et maman est retournée en Italie, d'où elle est originaire.

- T'es à demi-italien ? tu peux parler pour voir ?

- Oui, si tu veux... Non ho visto mamma da. Mi manca.*****

- Trop bien ! Ça veut dire quoi ?

- "Je n'ai pas vu maman depuis. Elle me manque."

Je me réveille en premier le lendemain, ou du moins, je suis le premier à me lever parmi les autres. Alors que j'ouvre en grand mes rideaux, les mêmes qu'il avait fermés quatre ans plus tôt afin que nous nous révélions nos secrets, je tombe nez-à-nez avec le calamar géant du lac, nageant langoureusement le long de notre dortoir. Fasciné, je le regarde passer, jusqu'à ce que ses tentacules -qui me semblaient interminables et qui faillirent m'impatienter- quittent le cadre. Je finis par m'habiller et la faim qui gronde entre mes os me dirige vers la Grande Salle.

Au sortir des cachots, il n'y a absolument personne. Je ne sais pas du tout quelle heure il est, je m'étonne franchement du peu de monde. Certes on est un dimanche matin, mais tout de même !

Heureusement, la Grande Salle est déjà prête à accueillir les élèves et professeurs. Je note une dizaine de personne en tout, et vais m'asseoir à ma table, à l'extrême gauche de l'entrée. Je me sers des toasts et observe les personnes aux alentours. Trois autres à l'opposée de ma table, des plus jeunes. Deux de Serdaigle occupés à discuter doucement, un à Poufsouffle qui a tout l'air d'être en septième année, à la fois en train de lire le journal, de remplir les lignes d'un carnet avec une.. Piloot TGV ? le chanceux ! et de manger une barre de chocolat blanc. Enfin, deux à Gryffondor en train de discuter vivement de quelque chose qui les fait écarter en grand leurs bras, leurs bouches et leurs yeux. Ils sont à la fois effrayants et distrayants.

Je pioche un nouveau toast puis repars vers ma salle commune. J'ai cette satanée dissertation à remplir pour McGonagall, et ça me fatigue rien que d'y penser. "Peut-on dire qu'à travers les âges les animagi sont ceux qui ont réussis le plus à s'approcher de l'art de la métamorphose ?", et rien que pour garder à distance l'égocentrisme de cette professeur elle-même animagus, je ne mettrai pas son nom au moment où je servirais des exemples. Tous... mais pas elle. Avait-elle envie que tous ses élèves voient qu'elle figuraient sur la liste des animagi déclarés par le Ministère de la Magie ? Était ce une sorte de délectation personnelle que de voir son nom dans les parchemins que nous allions lui rendre ?

Sur ce questionnement, je prononçai le mot de passe et entrai dans la salle commune.

Un peu plus tard je me retrouvai sur la table basse, près du feu de cheminée vert. J'avais étalé tous mes parchemins sur la table, on ne voyait plus le bois. J'étais tellement occupé que je ne fis pas grande attention à tous les Serpentard qui sortirent de leurs dortoirs et se croisèrent dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que le bruit devint décidément intenable.

Avec un soupir agacé, imité par un deuxième année tout proche, insolent et crée pour amuser la galerie mon humeur se rembrunit alors que je rangeais mes affaires. En me levant, je le repérai en train de passer discrètement à travers la foule. Je le hélai et, à ma grande surprise, il se tourna vers moi -et il avait tout-à-fait reconnu ma voix- sans rechignement apparent.

Je le rejoignis à son niveau. Il était plus grand que moi de deux têtes et était obligé de baisser les yeux pour croiser les miens. Ses traits n'exprimaient absolument rien. Une légère interrogation peut-être, et encore. Il eut davantage d'expression quand on le bouscula sans lui présenter d'excuses.

- Quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il, en regardant avec envie la sortie de la salle commune.

- Tu es devenu très désagréable depuis quelques temps...

- Pitié, on dirait une fille... me coupa-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Je serrai les poings, fermai les yeux et lui ordonnai de me suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Je menai la marche et fus presque étonné qu'il ait accepté de me suivre. Nous sortîmes des cachots dans un mutisme résigné, absurde. À bien y réfléchir nous étions devenus complètement ridicules ; et à chaque fois que je croisais les regards d'autres élèves, je voyais notre reflet dans leurs yeux, amis et pourtant en train de marcher avec un bon mètre de distance, et à chaque fois je nous reconnaissais dans leurs sourcils froncés, amis et pourtant enveloppés d'une aura d'incohérence.

Est-ce que tout cela avait vraiment du sens ? J'écoutais ses pas lents derrière les miens. Moins hâtifs d'arriver à la bibliothèque ou moins hâtifs de se rapprocher de moi ? Je jetai un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule. Il me scrutait lui aussi avec ses yeux bleus, se demandant ce que je tenais à lui dire ou se demandant s'il avait le temps de faire demi-tour avant que je ne m'en aperçoive ?

Nous arrivâmes dans le royaume des ouvrages et je le guidai jusqu'au bout d'un rayon. Je m'assis sur une table et il fit de même, face à moi.

- Tu dois te sentir à l'aise, ici. Pour le temps que tu y passes..., marmonnai-je en levant les épaules.

- Abrège, tu veux bien.

- Voilà, c'est de ça que je veux parler ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ta crise d'adolescence, ne te permets plus de m'adresser la parole sur ce ton. "Ferme-la", "Abrège"... tu ne connais plus que ça ou quoi ?

- Te concernant ça s'pourrait bien, oui.

- Et concernant les autres ?

Il garda le silence, et je scrutai la forêt interdite pour me calmer. Il avait tellement changé... Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Ni dans sa façon de se comporter ni dans sa façon de me regarder. Le bleu de ses yeux était plus pâle qu'avant. Je le savais, maintenant.

- Et toi tu m'fais une crise de nerf ? souffla-t-il

- C'est à peu près cela.

- Laisse-moi en dehors de ça, alors, tout c'bruit m'fatigue.

Je lui barrai le chemin, et déclarai avec une lenteur pleine de reproches :

- C'est à cause de toi que j'en fais une. Il est hors de question que tu t'en tires à si bon compte.

- Je n'pensais pas être l'objet de tes pensés ni de tes douleurs, ironisa-t-il avec un ton qui présageait de l'impatience.

- Crétin. Explique-moi ce qui t'arrives ! exigeai-je avec force.

Il resta un instant déstabilisé, avant de répliquer :

- J'n'ai rien à dire, et encore moins à toi, sang-mêlé.

Il se dégagea avec brusquerie et s'en alla avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

C'était le seul Serpentard qui n'avait encore jamais porté de jugement sur le sang des sorciers. La situation me dépassait complètement.

**À suivre...**

* * *

***** _Non ho visto mamma da. Mi manca_

Je ne suis pas du tout sûre que cette phrase soit correcte, j'ai utilisé un traducteur. S'il y a des lecteurs italiens ou bilingues, n'hésitez pas à me corriger. ^^

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me donner vos avis ! =)

_Le commentaire est le salaire de l'auteur..._

bis'

Aoheili


	2. Dans le dédale de son esprit

notes :

Merci **penelxpe **pour ton avis, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir :) Je suis contente de voir que tu as reconnu Tobias, sa plume a marqué les esprits des lecteurs apparemment ^^ Et ne t'inquiètes pas, on va connaître les personnages et leurs relations petit-à-petit. Merci encore pour tes compliments.

* * *

**II**

_**Dans le dédale de son esprit**_

Je me demandai longtemps si c'était une curieuse coïncidence ou un souhait très perspicace de la part de celui qui avait déposés nos valises en face des baldaquins, de nous êtres retrouvés côte à côte pour dormir. Même si Drago avait immédiatement désiré changer de lit avec Gregory dès son arrivé dans le dortoir, sans doute pour montrer qui décidait ici ; parce que quand j'y repense, son lit à la base était très bien placé -juste à côté d'une fenêtre, il est probable que je ne me souvienne plus qu'un autre changement eut été fait aux premiers jours. Il est vrai que mes plus vieux souvenirs ne me rappellent aucune altération entre lui et un autre, mais je n'écarte tout de même pas la possibilité.

Tout ceci pour dire qu'après le tout premier repas de notre rentrée au château, nous nous étions retrouvés face à face pour la première fois. Je ne suis pas timide habituellement, mais pour une fois, j'avais l'impression qu'une chape de plomb m'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. La situation était un peu gênante, je n'osais pas me déshabiller pour me mettre au lit devant un parfait inconnu. Lui non plus, manifestement, alors d'un commun d'accord, nous nous sommes serrés la main et nous nous sommes présentés.

- Je m'appelle Marco Weaver, avais-je commencé avec quelque difficulté en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Je me revois parfaitement aujourd'hui, lié à lui par une petite poigne timide au dessus de nos deux valises. J'avais un pied en arrière et la main en avant, la représentation même de notre rencontre absolument charnière.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à sa position, j'ai surtout un souvenir précis de son sourire franc quand il s'était nommé en retour :

- Gavin Liam Euston, enchanté...

Je lui avais souri en retour et nous nous étions ensuite afférés à sortir nos pyjamas de nos valises. Je lui tournais le dos, et pourtant, ses yeux bleus de cobalt me hantaient comme s'ils fussent toujours face à moi.

Comme nous n'avions rien d'autre à nous dire, nous étions montés sur nos matelas et, en rigolant, nous avions fermés tout à fait symétriquement nos rideaux. Nous nous quittions déjà sur une bonne note. Après le stress de la répartition, c'était vraiment agréable.

Comble de la surprise, le lendemain matin nous avions sortis nos têtes hirsutes à travers la soie de nos baldaquins exactement en même temps. Nous nous étions regardés avec un petit temps de retard puis avions éclaté de rire en réalisant à quel point la coïncidence était insolite.

- B'jour, m'avait-il salué en enlevant son haut de pyjama.  
- Bonjour, avais-je répondu en me délectant déjà de mon tout premier jour à Poudlard.

Il n'en avait pas fallu moins pour que nous nous dirigeâmes d'un même pas vers la Grande Salle.

- Marco, c'est ça ? m'avait-il demandé en passant la porte de notre salle commune.

- Oui.

- Alors ? Heureux d'être à Serpentard ?

- Pour l'instant oui. Je n'avais de toute façon pas de préférence avant la cérémonie de répartition.

- D'habitude on a tous des préférences ! Moi j'avais envie d'être à Serpentard, ou à la rigueur, à Serdaigle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de mieux ces maisons ? avais-je questionné d'un ton tranquille.

- T'as bien vu ! à Serpentard on est comme dans une mystérieuse épave au fond de l'océan ! c'est l'meilleur repère qu'il soit ! Et puis on s'laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, ici, lâcha-t-il avec une soudaine fierté en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Et Serdaigle ?

- J'sais pas. Elle est classe aussi, comme maison. C'est peut-être à cause de leur blason mais j'ai l'impression que ce sont des gens libres, qui font et qui disent c'qu'ils souhaitent.

- Mais moi aussi je fais ça, avais-je affirmé en hochant de la tête pour le persuader.

Il avait haussé les épaules mais n'avait rien répondu, et j'avais réfléchi à la question. Est-ce que je disais réellement toujours ce que je pensais ? Sans avoir peur des conséquences ? Peut-être pas, en vérité.

Sur ce, nous nous étions assis à la table de Serpentard et, alors qu'il regardait les rayons du soleil tomber dans la salle, je ne m'étais pas fait prier pour remplir mon assiette. L'odeur était enivrante.

Les jours avaient suivis et nous nous étions constamment installés côte à côte en classe avec la conviction qu'on était destinés à suivre des cours ensemble depuis toujours. Déjà, nous nous complétions très bien : quand nous devions faire des travaux en duo, cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout de prendre des notes pour deux. J'avais une belle écriture, disait-il, quant-à moi, je ne me lassais pas du grattement de la plume sur le parchemin, je ne me lassais pas du haut de la penne qui bougeait avec souplesse à chaque mouvement, je ne me lassais pas d'écrire, tout simplement.

Lui, de son côté, se chargeait de l'analyse du travail demandé. Il comprenait très vite ce que les professeurs attendaient de nous et il agissait avec vitesse et précision. Il faisait souvent un tableau avec écrit "en premier temps, en deuxième temps" pour nous aider à nous y retrouver. Il avait aussi beaucoup de patience, alors pour les potions, c'était lui qui se chargeait de manipuler les flacons en cristal et de verser une, et une seule goutte recommandée, sans quoi, la potion était fichue. Le professeur Rogue l'aimait bien, même s'il préférait Drago pour une raison qui nous échappait et qui décevait Gavin après tous ses efforts.

Quand nous n'avions pas de pratique à faire, nous trouvions toujours le moment où il fallait écouter et le moment où nous pouvions chuchoter entre-nous (nous aimions particulièrement associer des scènes farfelues aux élèves et aux professeurs). Nous apprenions le visage attentif de l'autre pour savoir quand ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler, ainsi, nous nous respections tout en préservant une sorte de contrat invisible qui nous faisait croire que nous nous comprenions sans mots. Plus le temps passait, plus ce contrat s'intensifiait sans que nous y portions aucune règle que ce soit, ce qui nous procurait à la fois de l'orgueil pour avoir réussi à se connaître aussi bien, et à la fois une impression de distance avec les autres que nous connaissions, du coup, trop peu. Nous avions le sentiment que nous ne pourrions jamais découvrir autant un autre élève, alors nous nous délections de notre forte complicité.

Après ces semaines passées ensemble, j'avais beaucoup appris de lui. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup sa mère car elle le forçait à travailler et à ne pas avoir de vie à côté (et il disait vrai, j'avais lu par-dessus son épaule son courrier, et c'était exactement le même genre de phrases qu'il m'avait singé). J'avais un peu peur de l'image qu'il entretenait de son autorité. Elle me paraissait comme une menace floue de par la distance. Par contre il entretenait une très bonne relation avec son père et s'en inquiétait beaucoup car il était très malade. Il toussait tout le temps, avait le teint pâle et les cheveux gris alors qu'il n'avait encore que trente ans. D'après moi, c'était grâce à ce-dernier que Gavin n'avait pas de préjugés contre les moldus, chose rare à Serpentard, ce qui faisait du père quelqu'un d'agréable et d'appréciable à mes yeux, bien que c'eut été de façon tout à fait inconsciente. Ses deux grands-pères habitaient chez lui et s'entendaient très bien. Ils passaient leur temps à faire des blagues et à inventer des sorts dans la chambre à l'étage qui leur était réservée. Ses grands-mères, elles, étaient mortes avant qu'il ne soit né. Il regrettait aussi d'être fils unique. Il aurait aimé avoir une soeur car il les trouvait moins immatures que les garçons, après quoi je lui pinçais le bras.

Outre que sa famille, j'avais aussi appris qu'il habitait à Cambridge mais qu'il passait souvent du temps dans une maison résidentielle, tout près de Hertford, dans un comté sorcier. C'était proche de Londres et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser que nous pourrions nous voir pendant les vacances. Je fis attention à ne pas en parler, il n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir pensé et je n'aurais pas voulu être le seul à porter si loin notre amitié.

J'avais également réalisé qu'il n'était pas du tout aussi gourmand que moi, et je me contrôlais à ne lui faire aucune remarque quand je le voyais manger si peu. Il aimait particulièrement le bifteck mais n'aimait pas quand il était grillé, c'est-à-dire tout le temps, donc il n'en mangeait jamais. Il faisait semblant de ne pas entendre mes soupirs, plongé dans ses livres de sortilèges et de potions.

C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose de récurrent chez lui que j'avais très vite compris ; non ce n'était pas qu'il était aveugle ou insensible, c'était juste qu'il feintait de ne pas voir quand quelque chose m'embêtait ou quand il y avait un quelconque heurt. Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Du coup, il n'y avait jamais de réconfort entre-nous, ni de contacts, ni de paroles. Comme à Halloween, quand un troll était entré dans les cachots. J'avais eu tellement peur d'y aller pour rentrer dans notre salle commune que, sans réfléchir, je m'étais collé à lui. Il ne m'avait fait aucun reproche, aucune remarque. Il avait seulement fait semblant de ne pas sentir mon bras tremblant collé au sien, de ne pas sentir mon coeur battant la chamade, terrifié que Poudlard renferme si près de nos dortoirs une telle créature. Non, il s'était contenté de s'écarter doucement, le regard dirigé vers notre préfète qui nous sommait de nous dépêcher, de ne pas faire de bruit et puis que, potentiellement, tout irait bien si nous restions groupés.

Pour autant, nous nous entendions très bien. Il avait des goûts et une personnalité qui me forçaient à rester près de lui, à aimer les moments que nous partagions ensemble. Je passais aussi beaucoup de mon temps à le chercher autant dans le dédale du château que dans celui de son esprit ; déjà à cette époque il disparaissait dans Poudlard et dans ses pensées. C'était quelque chose de difficile à s'habituer et de parfois irritant, mais j'avais de nombreux défauts qu'il avait tâché de faire avec, alors il n'y avait pas de raison que, moi, je me formalise des siens.

Du moins, c'est ce que je me répétais jusqu'à ce que, décidément, ses défauts deviennent absolument insupportable au courant de l'année 1995-96.

* * *

Théodore et Drago sont assis près de moi, sur les canapés bruns de la salle commune. Ce dernier a les jambes croisées, le bras reposé sur l'accoudoir, les épaules parfaitement alignées au reste du corps, dans une position si droite, si sévère, si _princière_, qu'il rend immédiatement la mienne grossière. Théodore est déjà plus relâché, bien que son énorme livre sur les genoux, dont je ne vois que les pages jaunies, doit sûrement jouer sur lui le rôle d'un poids lourd et immeuble. Ils continuent de se disputer à propos de leur sujet favori depuis que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor a recruté un certain Ronald Weasley, autrement dit, à propos de la chanson qu'ils lui réservent pour le match.

- Ecoute, si on met "Weasley est notre roi." (il a entouré le vers sur leur parchemin) à la fin de chaque strophe (il a dessiné une flèche partant de la fameuse phrase jusqu'à l'emplacement choisi), elle devient beaucoup plus percutante que si on la chantait au milieu, l'a persuadé Théodore en tendant le parchemin en face d'eux pour appuyer davantage ses mots.

À son large mouvement de bras, son pull gris clair a frotté la couverture de son volume et une pillicule de poussière s'est brusquement élevée dans l'air puis est restée quelques secondes en suspend, le temps de le faire éternuer. Le parchemin, que Théodore tendait toujours droit devant eux, a claqué dans l'air un instant et Drago a été interrompu dans sa lecture. Cependant, ce n'est pas son visage légèrement contrarié qui m'a captivé, mais définitivement le livre de Théodore qui m'a fait penser à un volcan miniature qui viendrait de projeter une fumerolle, et, aussi bénine semblait-elle être, qui venait de réussir à chambouler leurs positions stables, leurs airs sérieux et leurs pensées préoccupées par un seul point en un rien de temps. Absolument fascinant.

Ils ont repris contenance comme si de rien ne s'était passé et Théodore a replacé le parchemin entre eux deux pour qu'ils continuent à changer leur chanson.

- D'accord pour qu'on mette "Weasley est notre roi." à chaque fin de couplet, mais alors il faut qu'on mette à chaque fois "Voilà pourquoi" sinon, on ne comprend pas vraiment à quoi on veut en venir, contre-attaqua Drago en entourant le parchemin à son tour.

- Deux fois ? Ca ne fait pas un peu trop ?

- Non, ça donne du rythme, assura le blond avec la conviction de quelqu'un qui veut se faire passer pour un connaisseur.

Il a fait jouer habilement sa plume avec sa main droite en attendant la réponse de son camarade, les yeux gris plus détendus qu'à l'habitude. Drago se sentait bien, là, tout de suite.

Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la réponse de Théodore qui est venue la première mais celle d'un autre :

- Moi je propose de mettre "Weasley est né dans un trou à rats", s'est incrusté Blaise, les deux mains sur l'arrête du canapé, près des cous des deux compositeurs.

Je me suis retenu de grogner à l'évocation de sa phrase. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que je me fasse remarquer. À la place, j'ai continué à m'entraîner aux sorts informulés, le poignet souple et les yeux fixés sur la table basse. J'étais le seul qui avait ses pieds sur celle-ci. Théodore les avait toujours jointes à cause de son poids lourd qui l'empêchait, d'ailleurs, de trop pivoter vers Blaise. Drago avait tout simplement tourné son regard vers ce-dernier, ce qui avait tendu son cou blanc et étiré sa peau au niveau de sa mâchoire.

- "Weasley est né dans un trou à rats.", ont-ils répété en réfléchissant au rendu, avant d'acquiescer en souriant.

Blaise semblait fier. Il s'est assis sur le fauteuil qui me faisait face, à l'opposé de la table basse.

- Je peux voir ce qu'elle donne cette chanson, au final ? a-t-il demandé négligeamment, une main dans la poche de son pantalon.

Théodore, qui était le plus proche de lui, lui a tendu le parchemin et Blaise l'a récupéré en faisant signe aux personnes aux alentours de se rapprocher.

Un petit attroupement s'est formé, et à ma grande surprise, -j'en ai arrêté mon mouvement de poignet, depuis quand était-il là ?- j'ai vu Gavin. Il s'est contenté de s'adosser à la table centrale qui était toute proche, faisant confiance en la capacité d'orateur de Blaise pour entendre parfaitement de-là où il se trouvait.

Celui-là s'est raclé la gorge et a lu avec une voix forte et éloquente :

" _Weasley est un grand maladroit_

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Les Serpentard chantent avec joie:_

_Weasley est notre roi._

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

_Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera_

_Weasley est notre roi._

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit_

_Weasley est notre roi. _"

Quand il a fini, une acclamation a retenti dans la salle commune, suivie par une salve d'applaudissements. Cela allait être leur heure de gloire, lorsqu'ils pourraient enfin la chanter au grand jour. Ils devraient juste distribuer des copies de la chanson à tout le monde pour qu'elle soit sue par coeur. Mais en attendant, la soirée était à la réjouissance et à la fierté d'un travail achevé. De sorte que, si ce n'était pas leur joie contagieuse qui avait attiré le reste de la salle commune, ce ne pouvait être que l'effet de la curiosité. Ainsi, je me suis retrouvé affublé de deux personnes sur mes accoudoirs que je connaissais pas le moins du monde et qui, j'en suis sûr, en temps normal n'auraient jamais approché un cinquième année, et encore moins un Malefoy - celui qui était sur mon accoudoir droit touchait presque avec sa jambe celle de Drago.

Je me suis résigné. Voilà, c'était eux ma deuxième maison. Des personnes qui aimaient humilier les autres, qui se réjouissaient d'une ébauche de coup monté, qui se délectaient ensemble, unis par un secret qui les rendaient tout d'un coup plus intéressants que les autres maisons.

Gavin a applaudi, je l'ai vu. Et je m'en fichais de faire tâche dans le tableau, les sourcils froncés par l'attitude de mes camarades, la contenance mal-à-l'aise à cause des deux personnes qui m'entouraient, les lèvres serrées pour ne pas laisser échapper un avis différent des autres. Je m'en fichais parce que je n'avais plus rien à faire de ces gens là, tout ce qui m'importait c'était de_ le comprendre_.

**À suivre...**

* * *

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me donner vos avis ! =)

_Le commentaire est le salaire de l'auteur..._

bis'

Aoheili


End file.
